The Box
by ElectricCherry9
Summary: (Svfoe AU) Star and Marco have been childhood friends for many years, sadly they have been separated. When they were children Marco made a promise to Star and together they stored it in a box. What happens when Marco forgets the code...His promise.
1. Remember Me?

**Ok... I don't usually write stories, but a long time ago (in real time about 3-4 months ago) I had a dream of one half of a story about a box. Just today I had another dream on the other half and now I'm not really sure what to write for the beginning. Well i guess il go on before i forget what happened. By the way this is my first story so critism is appreciated...**

 **Chapter 1: Remember me?**

Marco, fifthteen years and coming home from high school. Walking up to his house he spots a car he doesn't recognize. "Huh?" Marco shoots a questioning look at the car as he walks towards his house. He soon shrugs off the thought and enters the house.

Upon entering Marco is greeted with silence and Darkness. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal as his parents are usually working, but Marcos parents are home as there are two cars in the driveway. Turning on the lights Marco is greeted with the shouting of his parents and the unrecognizable guests. "SUPRISE!!! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY MARCO!!!" They all shouted in unison.

"AHHH!!!" Marco screamed as he sank to the floor holding his chest breathing heavily. "Oh Marco don't be such a baby." A girl with blond hair brighter than any sun said as she held out her hand. Marco took the girls hand and pulled himself up to get a better look at her face. "You look familiar, I just can't seem to remember." Her smile turned into a frown at his struggling.

"Remember me? It's Star your best friend we've known each other since we were kids. Come on Marco don't tell me you've forgotten me." Her voice seemed to sadden the more she spoke.

"I think I remember I'm not completely sure. I do remember that name from somewhere though." Stars eyes brightend at his words. "Come on its impossible for you of all people to have forgotten me! After all we made a promise." Stars voice pitched higher as she spoke. "Don't worry you will remember in time, it won't take long."

With a twinkle in her eye she pulled Marco towards his cake. "Marco make a wish!" Star said with an intoxicating amount glee. Marco aproached the table closer, inspecting the mouth watering rich vanilla cherry cake. Blowing the candles out, Marco made his wish.

Star came up behind Marco almost screaming. "What did you wish for tell me well well!?" Marco turned around and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I can't say, if i do it won't come true." Star frowned at this but soon shrugged it off as she went to go grab his present.

 **Yes yes I know short chapter but you gotta give me some credit first story plus this entire story is based of a dream I had. Anyway I always appreciate critisim on my story and seeya in the next one. Happy Reading...**

 **P.S: Im might not update tomorrow because of school so yeah thanks for reading so far.**

 **P.P.S: Ok definitely not updating for a while, just noticed i have testing this week. Thanks again and keep reading.**


	2. What's in it?

**Sorry this probably going to be another short chapter. I don't want to stress out to much as I have testing for 2 weeks.** **That's pretty much all I have to say, uhh happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What's in it?

As star left to grab Marco's present he came to greet both his and her parents. Upon walking towards them he is bombarded by a short bulky man with a large sun blond beard. "Marco my boy, it's so good to see you once again!" The Dwarf like man shouted as he took his hand into a powerful shake of their hands. When he had let go of his hand, Marco gave his arm a stretch not being prepared for the amount of force that was put into the interaction.

The man spoke again "Last I've seen you has been about 6 maybe 7 years, my have you grown." "Say, how did we meet I need to refresh my memory if its really been that long." Marco said with a curious look on his face. River gave a hearty laugh and pat Marco on the back. "Oh Marco We met on your mothers birthday many years ago. That was a crazy day indeed, it was also your first day meeting star it was as if you two were oil and water, you couldn't stand being anywhere near each other." He continued to laugh loudly.

Marco's mind was raging with questions on why Star was so friendly with him now. "How did it come to me and Star becoming friends if we disliked each other so much." ' _I'm not getting any clues here_ ' Marco thought with a hint of annoyance. River stood there with a pondering look on his face for a few seconds as if he was thinking back to old memories. "I'm not completely sure, you and Star had gotten into a fight and you had been separated to keep from hurting each other, I think you were fighting over some kind of toy." As he finished his sentence the other parents came trotting over to them after overhearing their conversation. "I remember you and Star didn't talk to each other at all for the rest of the day, only thing you two did was glare daggers at each other. Boy did it look painful watching you two fuss, but in a way it was adorable. The next day you went back to your normal routine of semi-friendliness." Everyone looked at Angie with and odd look on their face. "What those two weren't always fussing at each other over everything, or were they I don't remember I had a little to much to drink okay." Everyone laughed at this and soon the adults continued to chatter with each other once again.

Marco turned soon turned around to see Star standing in front of him with a box the size of two palms wrapped in bright red and silver paper. Star handed him the box and smiled, Marco thanked her kindly and proceeded to tear it open. Upon seeing the inside everything became clear to him, the many years spent with Star fighting, laughing, crying. Every lost memory of Star and her family had come back, accept one. Inside the box was another box that looked ancient, with three uneven broken buttons with runes on each of them,(Sorry I've been playing God of War lol) no bigger than two palms the box was."I remember now but, what's in it?" Star smiled and sighed from relief but the smile quickly turned to a slight frown "I'm not sure myself, all I know is that you promised me something and gave me that box. You gave it to me the day I left the city." Marco stared at Star lost in his own mind ' _I can't help but fell like I've forgotten something very important, I just can't understand what it is_ ' Star waved her hand above Marco's face trying to get his attention. "Uh Earth to Marco you still here?Helllooooo?" Marco awoken from his mind began blinking a few times to throw himself from the trance completely.

Marco struggling to find words to say decided to change the topic. "I'm still here but more importantly I remember who you are. Star my best friend I feel terrible now that I forgot someone that is so important to me." Star wore a toothy grin as he continued. "Oh stop that's not true." Marco smiled from ear to ear and played along with the act. "But it's true your my best friend and most important person in my life." The two teens stared at each other over Marco's forwardness but soon laughed loudly at there comedic act. Unbeknownst of the teens there parents had been eaves dropping and smiled to each other inwardly. This was going to be a long week

* * *

 **Much longer than the last one right? I don't have much to say and I ended up writing this really late and should get to sleep sooooo yeah. Goodnight and I'll see you in the next chapter**


End file.
